A variety of toy construction systems are available in the market today and described in numerous issued U.S. Patents. Such construction systems commonly have male and female interlocking joints for connecting the various elements together. Although a group of such construction elements can generally be interconnected in a variety of ways, such systems generally have a limitation of the connectors not readily locking in certain orientations, or becoming worn over time, thereby becoming incapable of holding a position at a desired angle.
Exemplary prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 409,744, entitled TOY BUILDING BLOCKS, which issued Aug. 27, 1889, to A. F. C. Garben. The invention disclosed in this patent relates to building blocks designed for the amusement and instruction of children. The invention includes sphere-headed coupling blocks, which provide a universal joint between pairs of recessed blocks. The result is that any two recessed blocks may be connected in line on a curve or at any angle, and may be held together with sufficient rigidity to make any desired toy structure. A large problem with this invention is that over time the sphere-headed couplings become worn and the objects created will not hold their shape.
Another relevant prior art toy construction system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,915,835 and 1,916,634, both entitled TOY CONSTRUCTION BLOCK, both of which issued to C. H. PAJEAU on Jun. 27, 1933 and Jul. 4, 1933, respectively. These patents disclose the original “Tinker Toy” building block system, which includes an assortment of relatively inter-fitting elements of varying types that are adapted to be manually assembled into structures and mechanisms of widely varying sizes and types. This invention is somewhat limited in what may be built with the elements.
Still another example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,335, entitled SECTIONAL TOY FIGURE, which issued Dec. 15, 1953 to G. H. Calverley, The disclosed invention relates to sectional toy figures having inter-engagable construction pieces including bodies, heads, limbs, feet and connecting elements. The joints include a socket in the body piece for interconnection with similarly connecting elements. A key problem with this invention is the same as discussed above. Wear on the elements will cause the pieces not to hold their shape.
Yet another prior art example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,391, entitled CONSTRUCTION TOY HAVING A VARIABLE ANGLE JOINT, which issued to M. Mengeringhausen on Nov. 22, 1966. This patent discloses another joint mechanism for use with toy construction. The invention includes a relatively small spherical connecting member of elastic material having a plurality of substantially cylindrical holes. Again, a key problem with this invention is the same as discussed above. Wear on the elements will cause the pieces not to hold their shape.
Another example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,949, entitled CONSTRUCTION SET, which issued to G. G. Young on Aug. 5, 1969. This patent discloses a terminal unit of spherical shape including a pair of like interlocking members, each having a plurality of circumferential grooves in it. The side walls of each groove, intermediate the ends of the groove, have transversely opposite cavities which form a ball receiving socket. The construction set disclosed in this patent is somewhat limited in what may be constructed.
Many other examples of the prior art are illustrated in issued such U.S. Patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,979, entitled ASSEMBLY KIT, which issued May 12, 1970 to A. Fischer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,261, entitled BALL AND ROD LINKAGE FOR JOINING POLYHEDRAL MEMBERS, which issued Jul. 24, 1973 to Nast Salem; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,978, entitled RESILIENT SWIVEL CONNECTOR, which issued Jul. 26, 1977 to Brian W. Connelly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,328, entitled CONSTRUCTION TOY SET, which issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Larry W. Rayment; U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,417, entitled CONSTRUCTION SYSTEM, which issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Michael J. Grey; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,522 B1, entitled CONSTRUCTION SYSTEM, which issued Jul. 24, 2001 to Marilyn M. Dickson.
What is needed is a toy construction system that allows the interconnection of a large variety of components in a large variety of structures or formations in order to foster child development of dexterity and creativity.